Igknight
"Igknight" (イグナイト Igunaito) is an archetype consisting of FIRE Warrior monsters set to debut in Clash of Rebellions. Several of the archetype's members are named for various makes and models of guns and ammunition. With the exception of "Avenger" (a Level 7 Effect Monster), each "Igknight" monster is a Normal Pendulum Monster, with a Pendulum Scale of either 2 ("Caliber", "Eagle", and "Musket") or 7 ("Dragnov", "Magnum", and "Riot") All six of the Pendulum "Igknights" are entirely 1 specific color from the color wheel: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. For all 3 of the warm colors (Riot, Dragnov, and Magnum), the corresponding "Igknights" are the higher scale (7), which is usually paired with the red scale, which is also a warm color. The same can be said for the 3 cool colors (Caliber, Eagle, and Musket). They are all the lower scale (2), which is usually paired with the blue scale, a cool color. Playing style "Igknight" monsters appear to be based around destroying themselves in order to set up a mass Pendulum Summon, as destroyed Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck rather than the Graveyard. All "Igknight" Pendulum Monsters have the exact same Pendulum Effect: "If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand." This effect also serves to search and recycle their (current) main offensive monster, "Igknight Avenger". "Avenger", meanwhile, can also destroy 3 "Igknights" you control to be Special Summoned, placing more "Igknights" in the Extra Deck to be Pendulum Summoned, then return "Igknights" to your hand while also clearing out any Spell and Trap Cards your opponent may have, setting up a powerful Pendulum Summon and en masse attack. The archetype as a whole is unusual for the current metagame, as it is one of the first archetypes for which almost every major monster card is a Normal Monster (by comparison, past archetypes such as "Hieratic", "Ojama" or "Qli"– all of which featured Normal Monsters prominently– mostly relied on Effect Monsters while manipulating the Normal Monsters as Material or Support). However, in exchange for their lack of effects, "Igknights" enjoy an extremely bountiful assortment of external support. As they are also Warrior Normal Monsters, every Pendulum Monster in the archetype is searchable with either "Reinforcement of the Army" or "Summoner's Art". In addition, they also can access "Pot of Riches", "Common Charity", and "Heart of the Underdog" for draw power– giving these decks unusually strong consistency. "Dust Barrier", "Non-Spellcasting Area", "Tyrant's Throes" and "First of the Dragons" can also be mixed in as extra Normal Monster support. In addition, since their effects allow them to search any FIRE Warrior monsters, they open themselves up to other useful offensive support, such as "Blue Flame Swordsman", "Command Knight", "Valkyrian Knight", "Ultimate Baseball Kid", and "Phoenix Gearfried" (the last of which can be very easily Tribute Summoned using the reusable Pendulum Monsters as tribute fodder). By the same token, "Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai" makes viable support together with the re-summonable Pendulum "Igknights" for easy Effect damage. Additionally, the "Igknights" have access to a variety of Extra Deck monsters. Being Normal Monsters, they can be used as Material to Fusion Summon "First of the Dragons", while using "Elemental HERO Blazeman" (a FIRE Warrior-Type monster) to search "Polymerization". They can also be used for Synchro Summons using Tuner monsters that have high synergy with them, such as "Galaxy Serpent" for being a Normal Monster, or "Rose, Warrior of Revenge", yet another FIRE Warrior-Type monster. This can also help them summon "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon", who can Special Summon Normal Monsters from your Graveyard. Even though all "Igknight" Normal Monsters are Pendulum Monsters, so they rarely go the Graveyard, you can still use them as Xyz Materials, which would make them go to the Graveyard. Having multiple Levels, they can Xyz Summon all sorts of Xyz Monsters from Ranks 3 to 6, including powerful ones that require specific Xyz Materials, such as "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", "Blade Armor Ninja", "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Lion Emperor" and "Hazy Flame Basiltrice". Recommended cards